


The Brat Princess and the Master of Fear

by LyratheTimelord



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance, Twilight hate, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyratheTimelord/pseuds/LyratheTimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Charlotte looks like Kaley Cuoco with bright blue eyes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Brat Princess and the Master of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte looks like Kaley Cuoco with bright blue eyes.

_Charlotte is wearing[this](http://www.polyvore.com/charlotte/collection?id=3678385)_

(Charley's pov)

I stroll through the shelves, as I do every day at the library, looking for a something to read. I look next to me and see a man who is also looking for something. It isn't unusual, but I continue to look at him out of corner of my eye because he is incredibly good looking.

"Take a picture it will last longer," he mumbles.

"S-sorry," I stutter startled.

He just rolls his eyes and continues looking.

"Um, what's your name?" I ask.

"Jonathan Crane. Yours?"

"Charlotte Lioncourt. Most people call me Charley though."

(Jonathan's pov)

_Charlotte. Beautiful name for a beautiful woman._

She giggles.

"What?" I hiss.

"You're blushing."

_Who wouldn't at the sight of you?_

(Charley's pov)

I read his mind and blush a bit.

"Now **you're** blushing," he tells me smirking.

I blush a deeper red. There is an awkward silence between us.

"Is there any particular book you're looking for?" I ask him to break the silence.

"No."

"Me neither. I've read most of the books in here just from random picking."

"Really?"

"Well, other than those Twilight books. I avoided those intentionally."

"Heard about them?"

"No, I **watched** the fucking movie because my friend made me and I swear to god Brahm Stoker is weeping wherever he is over how much fail is in that. I mean seriously, what have vampires come to?"

"Aren't you a bit young to ask that?"

"I'm older than I look," I hiss.

"How old are you then?"

"32," I lie to him.

"Hm."

I look at the shelf and smile as my eyes land on Mary Shelly's Frankenstein. We both reach for it and pull away when our hands touch. We look at each other for a moment.

"How much interest do you have in that book?" he asks me.

"A lot, but I've read it before, so you can take it," I respond.

"Um, I've read it before too."

"Well, shit," I hiss.

We both stop to think about it.

"Flip a coin for it?" I suggest.

"Alright."

I pull a quarter from my front jean pocket.

"Heads or tails?" I ask.

"Tails."

 I flip it and it lands on heads.

"Yes," I whisper shout.

He lets out a sigh.

"How long does it usually take you to finish a book?" he asks me.

"Usually, a week. This one will probably only take about four and a half days."

"So, meet here next week?"

"Sounds good to me, but can I have your number? Just in case I finish early." I ask him.

"Do you have a pen?"

"Yeah."

I pull a pen from behind my ear.

"You've had that there this whole time?" he asks as he writes his number down on a piece of paper.

"Yep. Always gotta be prepared."

He finishes writing down his number and hands me the paper and pen. We both walk to the checkout counter.

"Nice seeing you again, Charley," the librarian greets me.

I smile at her.

"Frankenstein. Into the classics?"

"Yeah. They're where a lot of the modern ghost and ghoul stories come from."

She smiles and hands me the book. We both exit the library.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Jonathan asks me.

"No. The only men in my life are my brother and his friend Louis."

"May I have your number?"

"What? Sure!"

I pull out my pocket notebook and scribble down my number.

"Hope you can read it," I say handing him the paper.

"I've read worse handwriting," he sighs.

I smile.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you," I tell him walking away to my car.


End file.
